


Деконструкция упавших звёзд

by TheOddOod28



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, History, Retrospective, School, Social Issues, Взгляд в прошлое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddOod28/pseuds/TheOddOod28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд на действия Блейка и его команды со школьной скамьи.<br/>Как запомнят его потомки? Как ужасного террориста или великого революционера? Насколько мелко будут шинковать его жизнь, как сильно будут приправлять её удобной ложью?<br/>Это мы с вами и выясним, переместившись на сто, двести и тысячу лет в будущее, в самые типичные школы своего времени, на самые типичные уроки истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Деконструкция упавших звёзд

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015 (WTF Combat 2015).

_Historia est magistra vitae_

_-_ Cicero, "De Oratore"[1]

* * *

 

Урок первый

 

Учитель вошёл, покашливая, и гомонившие подростки медленно расселись по местам.

\- Здравствуйте, класс. Записываем новую тему, - бесцветным тоном сказал учитель, не взглянув в их сторону, и нажал какую-то кнопку на своём столе, после чего на стене появились слова: «Мятеж Блейка. 267-271 гг.»

Недовольный ропот учеников был вызван больше привычкой, нежели действительным недовольством, так что шум быстро смолк, стоило пожилому господину, разбирающему рабочий стол, посмотреть на них поверх очков дополненной реальности.

Кто-то переписал тему урока себе в экран, кто-то не притронулся к стилосу. На задних партах шло перешёптывание, передние же ряды терпеливо ждали, пока учитель закончит приготовления.

\- Сегодня, - наконец объявил он, распрямившись и сурово оглядев учеников, - я расскажу о террористической группе Роджа Блейка, выступавшей против правительства Земной Федерации чуть больше столетия назад. Запишите: Родж Блейк родился на Земле в двести тридцать четвёртом году, погиб на Гауде Прайм в двести семьдесят первом году. Он и вся его команда сложили оружие, стали на колени и сдались, надеясь на помилование, но Федерация к тому времени уже давно издала распоряжение казнить их на месте, и солдаты его выполнили. Так встретили свой конец Родж Блейк, Керр Эйвон и прочие из его группы. Впервые его выступления против властей были замечены в двести шестьдесят первом году. Достоверных источников информации о жизни Блейка до начала его диссидентской деятельности не существует. А теперь отложите стилосы и послушайте, - преподаватель замолк, пока ученики откладывали экраны, усаживались поудобнее и прекращали переговариваться. Дождавшись полной тишины, он продолжил: - Это урок истории. История – объективная наука, и потому здесь вы узнаете не только о минусах выступлений Блейка, но и об их плюсах, хоть об этом говорить до сих пор не принято, настолько глубоко его мятеж потряс наше общество.

\- Зачем его оправдывать? Он же предатель, - удивлённо заморгал парень с третьего ряда. – Он пытался ослабить наше правительство, подорвать наши устои и развалить Федерацию на сотню осколков. Какие тут могут быть плюсы?

Учитель посмотрел на выскочку равнодушно и произнёс:

\- Кто-нибудь хочет указать мистеру Грилу на положительные стороны кампании Блейка?

Ухоженная светловолосая девушка с чистым лицом и алмазно твёрдым взглядом, сидевшая прямо перед столом учителя, сдержанно и величаво подняла руку.

\- Мисс Люма, прошу, - кивнул учитель.

\- Главным плюсом программы Блейка являлось то, что он боролся за прекращение обработки населения препаратами, которые ослабляли рассудок людей и пагубно влияли на физиологические процессы.

\- Да, мы все знаем, что ты большая умница, - ядовито отозвался Грил. – Но можно как-нибудь попроще, без показухи?

\- Мистер Грил, - оборвал его учитель. – Не разговаривайте с другими в таком тоне. Мисс Люма сказала всё верно, и то, что вы не поняли её слова, говорит не столько о ней, сколько о вас.

Девушка скривила губы, сдерживая улыбку. Или же она скривила губы, желая показать классу, как ей приходится стараться, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

\- Я как раз всё понял, - уже спокойнее сказал Грил, хотя по его лицу было видно, что слова учителя его задели. – Я всего-навсего имел в виду, что всё это можно было сказать более простой форме. И эта знаменитая борьба Блейка против наркотиков была просто хорошим лозунгом, чтобы влюбить в себя народ. Все знают, что масштабы использования наркотиков правительством были не так уж ужасны и кошмарны, как это расписывал Блейк.

Послышалось несколько смешков из разных углов помещения, но прямых возражений не последовало.

\- В любом случае, - торопливо продолжил Грил, подавшись вперёд, - эти наркотики отменили и без Блейка, и это получилось безо всяких терактов и убийств. Так чего же Блейк не нашёл способа сделать это без крови, раз он такой святой?

\- Никто не называл Блейка святым, - прервал его учитель. – Но вопрос о том, почему Блейк использовал те методы, которые использовал, всё ещё не закрыт. Историки до сих пор активно обсуждают его и не пришли к единому мнению.

\- Потому что Блейк был психопатом, - сказал Грил тоном, каким излагают прописные истины. – Его же вообще судили за педофилию. О чём тут можно спорить?

Учитель жестом остановил Грила.

\- Это уже область теорий, догадок и дебатов. Даже я недостаточно много знаю об этом, чтобы говорить с уверенностью. Вы – тем более. Так что отложим это и перейдём к историческим фактам, если вы не против. Итак, записываем: в двести шестьдесят третьем году Блейку удалось организовать небольшую повстанческую группировку на Земле, но восстание было подавлено в зародыше. Войска Федерации под командованием коммандера Тревиса арестовали Блейка и казнили остальных организаторов. Чтобы избежать казни, Блейк выдал своих сподвижников, официально заявил об отречении от противозаконных идей и четыре года вёл жизнь вполне обычного гражданина. Его ближайшие родственники, однако, покончили жизнь самоубийством. Детали этого события неизвестны. В частности, идут споры о том, вся ли семья Блейка единодушно приняла это решение, или какой-то один её член принял решение за всех. Причины этого поступка также не ясны; по одной версии, это произошло, потому что его семья испытывала стыд из-за преступлений Блейка, по другой – им было стыдно состоять в родстве с тем, кто предал дело восстания.

\- Чушь какая, - послышалось с четвёртого ряда. – Кто же совершает суицид целой семьёй из-за того, что один член семьи натворил делов?

\- Идиотов хватает, - пожал плечами какой-то детина с предпоследнего, пятого ряда.

\- Я слышала, что это правительство убило семью Блейка, - сказала худенькая девушка с короткими чёрными волосами, соседка Люмы.

\- Ага, - фыркнул кто-то с галёрки. – А вторжение андромеданцев инсценировала Федерация, чтобы был повод жестоко обращаться с колониями.

\- А ты серьёзно веришь, что это какие-то инопланетяне взялись из ниоткуда, и это совершенно случайно совпало с переворотом Севелан?

На это никто не ответил.

\- Хорошо, - сказал учитель после недолгого молчания. – Запишите следующее. В двести шестидесятом году, после того, как Блейк снова вступил в контакт с мятежными группами на Земле, его арестовали, судили и отправили на тюремную колонию Сигнус Альфа. Однако по пути туда по воле случая Блейк, а также Керр Эйвон, которого некоторые историки называют серым кардиналом революции, и Дженна Станнис получили контроль над космическим кораблём, который стал известен как «Освободитель». Об этом корабле известно очень мало. Существуют теории, что этот корабль был изготовлен некоей инопланетной расой и был построен по гораздо более высоким технологиям, чем имелись у Федерации. Это записывать не нужно. Конечно, это глупость. Вокруг каждой исторической личности вертится то или иное количество легенд… Да, мисс Фелторн?

\- Я только хотела уточнить, - кротко и тихо заговорила девушка со второго ряда с рыжей пышной шевелюрой. – Вы упомянули, что Керра Эйвона кто-то считает серым кардиналом. Не могли бы вы объяснить?

Учитель несколько секунд молчал, формулируя ответ, а потом сухо отозвался:

\- Среди историков набирает популярность одна теория. Лично я её не поддерживаю, но если вы хотите знать, то, конечно, расскажу. Так вот, некоторые историки полагают, что настоящим организатором сопротивления являлся Керр Эйвон, который манипулировал Блейком, чтобы оградить себя от опасностей непосредственного командования. Лично я доверяю официальной версии, что Эйвон был меркантильным и слабо развитым духовно человеком, и что он никак не мог стоять за организацией мятежа. Это скорее Блейк им манипулировал, стараясь его использовать – то, что Эйвон был очень талантливым и умным человеком, широко известно. Тем не менее, Эйвон поддался влиянию Блейка и стал воевать за его дело. Но сторонники этой новой теории – в основном, политическая оппозиция, - считают, что на самом деле Эйвон был гораздо большим идеалистом, нежели Блейк, и что всё восстание – его рук дело, и что он начал его задолго до встречи с Блейком на «Лондоне». В качестве подтверждения они приводят факт, что именно Эйвон взял на себя работу Блейка после его исчезновения в конце двести шестьдесят девятого года. Впрочем, подчёркиваю: всё это просто теории. Сейчас запишите: количество убитых в ходе терактов Роджа Блейка в первый год его мятежа по всей территории Федерации, по разным оценкам, достигало от двух до пяти тысяч человек. Сам Блейк не имел большой армии, да и вообще никакой, но он свободно перемещался по галактике и контактировал со многими повстанческими ячейками по всей Федерации…

 

Урок второй

 

Учитель вошёл, покашливая, и гомонившие подростки суетливо заняли свои места. Многие из них улыбались, сами того не замечая, и даже под взглядом преподавателя продолжали обмениваться весёлыми короткими фразами и шутками.

Учитель сел за свой стол, белый, чистый, пустой, такой же небольшой, как и те, за которыми сидели ученики. Он коснулся пальцем поверхности стола, и она превратилась в экран, с которого на него смотрели лица учеников, столы которых, в свою очередь, стали передавать изображение лица учителя.

Лицо это не было хмурым, не было сердитым. Оно, казалось, совсем не возражало против разговоров и расслабленности, и даже само чуть-чуть улыбалось. В конце концов, почему нет? Сегодня особый день.

\- Здравствуйте, класс, - сказал учитель мягко и тихо, но каждый его хорошо услышал, потому что его слова исходили из каждого стола в помещении. Настала тишина. – С праздником.

Ученики наперебой поздравили преподавателя в ответ.

\- Я знаю, что по программе мы сейчас должны проходить политические реформы середины четвёртого века, но сегодня я решил немного отойти от программы. Давайте немного поговорим о Родже Блейке, двести шестидесятую годовщину со дня рождения которого сегодня отмечают в человеческих колониях по обеим галактикам. Итак, кто скажет годы его деятельности?

Класс тут же наполнился нестройным писком – почти все ученики попытались ткнуть в красную кнопку на экране стола первее своих одноклассников.

\- Рапидо, - обратился учитель.

\- Первую попытку поднять мятеж он предпринял в двести шестьдесят первом году, но его схватили, провели через обработку, одурманили и стёрли память, а всю его семью убили, - торопливо, волнуясь, заговорил один из учеников, в белой школьной форме и с очень короткими белыми же волосами. – Четырьмя годами позже он вернулся в ряды повстанцев и стал одним из самых видных борцов за свободу своего времени. Он боролся с Федерацией два года, после чего пропал во время битвы с андромеданцами. Тогда руководство на себя принял Керр Эйвон, его товарищ и брат по оружию. Их борьба продолжалась ещё два года. В двести семьдесят первом году состоялось Столкновение на Гауде Прайм – войска Федерации устроили на Блейка, Эйвона и их друзей засаду и взяли числом. Все повстанцы героически погибли в бою.

\- Все, кроме?.. – подсказал учитель.

Рапидо замялся, и уже через секунду раздалось четыре писка.

\- Саффайя, - кивнул учитель.

\- Керр Эйвон был взят в плен. Он три года сидел в тюрьме по приказу Севелан, которая вернула себе президентское кресло вскоре после смерти Блейка. Там его пытали и пытались сломить, но им так и не удалось заставить Эйвона предать дело свободы. Там след последнего героя революции обрывается. Предполагается, что он умер в тюрьме от истощения.

\- Хорошо, - довольно сказал учитель. – Назовите мне три главных плюса в политической программе Блейка. Не идеи, а именно конкретные практические стороны.

Привычный писк обозначил, что шесть учеников вызвались ответить на вопрос. Учитель кивнул первому нажавшему на кнопку, и тот заговорил:

\- Прекращение использования командно-административной экономики.

\- Ну, - неуверенно протянул учитель. – Можно сказать и так. Блейк в целом боролся против тоталитарного режима Федерации, и нигде не упоминается, что он планировал заняться преобразованием именно экономики, но, думаю, это подразумевалось. Ещё?

\- Ликвидация однопартийной системы.

\- Засчитано.

\- Избавление от гнилых людей! – крикнул кто-то из самой середины помещения, даже не нажав предварительно кнопку, и в его поддержку по классу прошло несколько весёлых возгласов.

Учитель жестом остановил начавшиеся разговоры, но спорить не стал.

\- В свой первый год борьбы Блейк и его команда саботировали работы на шестнадцати стратегических объектах Федерации. В ходе одного из последних в том году боёв погиб Олаг Ган, награждённый… а кто мне подскажет, чем?

\- Каждый член команды Блейка был награждён орденом Справедливости второй степени посмертно. Родж Блейк был награждён посмертно орденом Справедливости первой степени, также он с Керром Эйвоном стали первыми, кому было присвоено звание Героев Земной Республики – оно было присвоено им в тот же день, в который учредили это звание, двадцать первого числа десятого месяца четыреста семьдесят первого года, - не спеша заговорила одна ученица.

Учитель кивнул и заговорил снова, громче и выразительнее:

\- Сто лет назад в школах детям рассказывали, что Блейк и его команда были террористами. Что они были убийцами, мясниками и предателями. Про множество фигур, таких как Тревис и Шринкер, умалчивалось. Но теперь людям наконец рассказывают правду о подвигах Блейка. Многие общепризнанные факты его биографии, тем не менее, кажутся некоторым учёным неправдоподобными и более того – явно никогда не имевшими место. Скажите, у вас лично возникало недоверие к чему-либо из того, что написано в учебниках про Блейка?

Раздался один-единственный писк.

\- Да? – кивнул учитель.

\- То, что Керр Эйвон имел романтическую связь с прислужницей Федерации, Бартоломью.

Учитель кивнул ещё раз:

\- Да, эту деталь биографии Героя Эйвона мы узнали совсем недавно благодаря рассекречиванию почти всех архивов Федерации, и люди ещё сомневаются в её истинности. Это нормально. Многие из нас хотели бы думать, что Эйвон никогда не был близок к тем, кто был на стороне Федерации, но он был человеком, как мы с вами. С людьми такое случается. Но можно спросить, почему вы сомневаетесь в том, что это правда? Старые архивы Федерации – очень надёжный источник.

\- Ну, этого ведь просто не могло быть, - твёрдо ответил худощавый патлатый парень, сцепив руки замочком.

\- Почему нет? – улыбнулся учитель.

Ученик тоже улыбнулся, видимо, полагая, что учитель шутит.

\- Ну, он же Керр Эйвон. А она – Бартоломью. Это как будто взяли из какой-то глупой пьесы. Ну и просто нелепо звучит.

Учитель пожал плечами:

\- В те годы происходило много нелепых вещей. Вся галактика была в жутком беспорядке. Вряд ли близость Эйвона и Бартоломью звучит более нелепо, чем неожиданное вторжение пришельцев из галактики Андромеда, первую волну которого принял на себя именно «Освободитель», оказавшийся тогда по какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств неподалёку.

\- Вы думаете, это неправда?

\- Почему? Вовсе нет. Просто я не верю в это безоговорочно. Вторжение андромеданцев было отражено не так, как оно происходило на самом деле, а так, как Федерации было выгодно его отразить. То, что даже архивы Федерации признают, что именно Блейк первым выступил против флота вторжения, говорит о том, что это было просто бессмысленно отрицать. Ещё вопросы?

Ничто не запищало.

Никто не пожелал ответить.

 

Урок третий

 

\- Здравствуйте, класс, - произнесла молодая на вид учительница (лет шестьдесят, не больше) и улыбнулась. – Сегодня мы будем рассматривать культуру и искусство первой половины пятого века до Скачка, или, если говорить по старому календарю, второй половины третьего века. Кто назовёт какое-нибудь значимое литературное произведение той эпохи?

Молчание.

\- Можете не стараться, вы так и не вспомните ни одно, сколько ни тужьтесь. В то время художественная литература, а также архитектура и театр находились в совершенном упадке, в состоянии, если позволите так выразиться, комы. Художественная литература почти перестала существовать как концепция. Публицистика состояла исключительно из пропаганды Федерации. В постройке не разрешалось проявлять творчество и даже просто инициативу. Театр был только, так сказать, домашний – люди собирались в кружки человек по двадцать-тридцать, сами придумывали сценарий, сами подбирали реквизит, сами играли роли. Ни одна из двенадцати пьес того времени, дошедших до наших дней, не удостоилась сколько-либо достойной оценки искусствоведов, даже с учётом событий, происходивших в тот исторический период. Тем не менее, некоторые виды искусства выживали даже в такой враждебной среде. Можете назвать парочку?

\- Живопись?.. – неуверенно пробормотала одна из учениц.

\- Да, живопись более-менее выживала, особенно на дальних колониях, которые Федерации было сложно контролировать. Существуют как минимум три гениальных художника, принадлежавших тому периоду. Не будем их сейчас разбирать, пойдём дальше. Какой ещё вид искусства жил в те времена?

\- Музыка, - уверенно сказала другая ученица.

\- Верно. Эта эпоха была очень богата на талантливых композиторов. Музыка той эпохи отличалась тем, что в ней в основном передавались торжественные, мрачные, а иногда и агрессивные настроения. Но музыку мы тоже пока отложим. Какой ещё вид искусства сохранялся тогда? Подумайте, пожалуйста. Про него очень часто забывают, и очень зря.

Догадок ни у кого не было.

\- Фольклор, - наконец объявила преподавательница. – Легенды, мифы, байки и прочие устные истории. Люди с одних колоний летели к другим и несли жителям других миров предания своей родины. Это были просто пословицы, это были приметы, это были игры, обычаи, а также легенды. Некоторые оставались достоянием одного мира, как легенда о Стрекозе-разбойнице на Гауде Прайм. Но некоторые распространились по всей галактике. Большинство искусствоведов сходятся во мнении, что больше любой другой на людей того времени оказала влияние легенда о семёрке Блейка. В этих легендах Родж Блейк и его команда, а позже Керр Эйвон и его команда борются с Федерацией, единственным полноценным человеческим государством на тот момент. В этой легенде сторонники Федерации были представлены в виде безжалостного космического коммандера Тревиса, помешавшегося не мести Блейку, и хитрой и жестокой Севелан, которая не хотела ничего, кроме власти. Эти персонажи очень хорошо отражали стереотипы простых людей тех времён о представителях официальной власти. Многие люди верили в существование Роджа Блейка, приписывали ему победы повстанческих движений по всей галактике и брали его как образец человека честного, духовного, сильного и благородного. Многие повстанцы также рассказывали друг другу истории о нём, и очень скоро Блейк стал символом мятежа. Эта легенда оказала огромное влияние на жизнь людей в то время. В определённой степени благодаря ей больше людей стало присоединяться к мятежу, хотя неясно, как именно обстояло дело – стали ли повстанцы популярнее благодаря истории о Блейке или это Блейк родился из успехов Сопротивления. А в годы Великой Революции, в результате которой Федерация была преобразована в Земную Республику, даже историки считали, что Блейк и прочие жили на самом деле. Их даже посмертно нагладили орденами и званиями Героев, - услышав несколько смешков, преподавательница улыбнулась и продолжила, - Но продолжим. Легенда о Блейке оказала влияние на культуру и искусство четвёртого века до Скачка и следующих за ним. Когда в триста девяносто восьмом году до Скачка правительством Федерации был закончен так называемый «век дурмана», когда были ликвидированы работы над производством наркотических веществ для населения, художественная литература воскресла из мёртвых, и очень многие авторы стали писать про подвиги Блейка. Назовите наиболее выделяющиеся литературные произведения, основанные на этой легенде.

\- «Дума героя», - сказал один ученик. – Повесть Пола Дэрроу, классика литературы. Рассказывает о том, какие мотивы двигали Керром Эйвоном, когда тот решил занять место Блейка после его исчезновения. Примечательна тем, что является первой известной историей, основанной на этой легенде, где центральным персонажем сделан кто-то, кроме Роджа Блейка. Впоследствии многие авторы следовали его примеру, и персонажу Эйвона уделялось чуть ли не больше внимания, чем самому Блейку.

\- Правильно. Ещё?

\- «Звезда Один»? – робко произнес другой ученик. – Я не знаю, насколько это важно…

\- Нет-нет, это хороший пример, продолжай.

\- Ну, это поэма Криса Баучера, видного поэта третьего века до Скачка. Там говорится про… ну, описывается то, как семёрка Блейка приняла удар андромеданцев. Это первая история, в которой описывается альтернативный вариант их гибели. В большинстве произведений Блейк, Эйвон и их люди погибают на Гауде Прайм, а тут Блейк, сцепившись с Тревисом, падает в бездну, а Эйвон вместе с остальными возвращается на корабль и ведёт оставшихся в живых в бой. Он сдерживает андромеданцев три дня, до прибытия флота Федерации, и спасает флагман президента Севелан, жертвуя своей жизнью.

\- Отлично. Давайте приведём ещё один пример и пойдём дальше.

\- «Семёрка Блейка». Роман-эпопея в четырёх томах, автор – Терри Нейшн, основоположник полярного пессимизма, художественного направления, получившего очень широкое распространение в поздней Земной Республике, в первом веке Скачка… - ученица запнулась, но, подглядев в раскрытый перед ней учебник одним глазком, продолжила: - Отличается тем, что это одна из самых мрачных интерпретаций легенды Блейка, хотя и построенная, тем не менее, на каноническом её изложении. Особенно этого касается того, что Эйвон, взяв в свои руки командование мятежом, не становится героем, а медленно сходит с ума, не справившись с таким бременем. Заканчивается тем, что корабль Эйвона терпит крушение на Гауде Прайм. Терри Нейшн умер от старости, так и не успев написать последнюю главу.

\- Хорошо. Закончим с перечислением. Большая часть блейковедов замечают, что основными темами легенды и большинства её интерпретаций является борьба с гнётом, дружба и пессимистические прогнозы о будущем человечества. Основные сюжетные линии – противостояние Блейка и Тревиса, странный, болезненный вид привязанности между Эйвоном и Севелан, постепенное превращение Эйвона под влиянием Блейка из циничного самовлюблённого преступника в благородного и самоотверженного героя, а также, хоть этого и не было в оригинальном изложении легенды, романтические чувства между Блейком и Эйвоном. В основном семёрка Блейка занимается борьбой с Федерацией. В большинстве историй они прилетают на какую-либо планету, занятую ей, и помогают жителям этой планеты, или раскрывают хитрый план Севелан и Тревиса, который обыкновенно включал в себя убийство невинных людей. Адаптации легенды очень разнятся по содержанию, по сюжету и по идеям, представленным в них. Тем не менее, в истории присутствуют некоторые события, считающиеся константами. Например, почти все авторы соглашаются во мнении, что Блейк попал на тюремный корабль «Лондон», где и набрал свою команду, и что именно с «Лондона» он сбежал на «Освободитель». Другая константа – Звезда Один, вымышленная база Федерации на границе известного космоса, где обычно погибает Тревис, и Блейк принимает бой с андромеданцами. Конечно, разные авторы по-разному излагают эту историю. Некоторые пишут, что Тревис не погиб, а присоединился к Блейку в его борьбе или даже погиб, спасая его жизнь, другие – как тот же Крис Баучер – пишут, что Блейк и все его друзья там и встретили свою смерть. Третья константа – Гауда Прайм. Именно на этой планете, по версии оригинальной легенды и большинства писателей, и встретили свой конец Блейк, Эйвон и прочие. Разумеется, имеется невероятное количество разногласий в том, как именно закончилась их история. Оригинальная легенда гласит, что Эйвон после долгих скитаний по космосу наконец нашёл Блейка, но они попали в засаду Федерации и были убиты вскоре после воссоединения. Некоторые авторы дают версию, что Эйвон сам убил Блейка – иногда из-за того, что на самом деле Эйвон никогда не изменял своей жестокой и самовлюблённой натуре, иногда из-за предательства Блейка, а иногда из-за простого недоразумения. Именно эта часть легенды – её финал – является самой известной и повсеместно узнаваемой историей. На знаменитом полотне Толо Олеофарбо, «Гауда Прайм замерла», изображён Эйвон, поднимающий ружьё в окружении трупов друзей и солдат Федерации, безумно улыбаясь. В прошлом году в Высоком Театре на Земле была премьера оперы «Блейк», действие которой происходит на Гауде Прайм. Таких примеров предостаточно. Подробнее влияние Блейка на современное искусство мы будем разбирать на следующей неделе. А сейчас, кто скажет мне, благодаря кому в конце пятого века до Скачка начала возвращаться к жизни архитектура?..

 

Послесловия первые

 

Грил стоял на крыльце большого дома, беспричинно (беспричинно ли?) улыбаясь и держа в руках букет цветов. Наконец к дому подлетел скоростной ховер, и из него вышли сурового вида мужчина в чёрном костюме и безупречная Люма. Увидев Грила, она широко улыбнулась и обратилась к мужчине:

\- Папа, иди в дом, а я тут задержусь, ты не против?

Мужчина посмотрел сперва на Люму, потом на Грила, что-то неслышно буркнул и вошёл в дом.

Грил протянул букет.

\- С днём рождения…

Они некоторое время стояли там, на крыльце, обнимались, весело разговаривали и смеялись. Они всегда умиляли всех вокруг, кроме отца Люмы.

\- Ты был таким серьёзным вчера в школе, я даже немного растерялась, - сказала Люма.

\- Ну, я тоже растерялся. Никак не ожидал, что ты станешь оправдывать Блейка.

Люма пожала плечами:

\- Я не оправдывала его. Просто нельзя возводить живых людей в ранг абсолютного зла.

\- О, и снова говоришь, как учебник. Нет, эта твоя манера усложнять вещи до добра тебя не доведёт.

\- Объективность – основной принцип работы Института Истории.

\- Да, Интститут… ты уже узнала, когда будешь уезжать туда?

Улыбка вдруг исчезла с лица Люмы.

\- Меня не приняли.

Грил издал несколько нечленораздельных звуков, означавших, что он обеспокоен, и удивлённо спросил, почему они отклонили кандидатуру Люмы. Спросил довольно эмоционально, немножко поругиваясь, чем заставил Люму пару раз поморщиться.

\- Надо полагать, потому что я девушка. Хотя сами они написали, что их просто не устраивают мои результаты.

\- Но я смотрел результаты, ты же на третьем месте из ста тридцати!

Люма пожала плечами.

\- Я уже смирилась. Что я могу сделать?

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - вдруг твёрдо заявил Грил. – Не знаю, что, но придумаем.

Несколько секунд они стояли молча.

\- Зайдёшь на ужин? – спросила Люма. – Отец не будет возражать, я с ним поговорила.

\- Очень надеюсь. Не хотелось бы повторения прошлого раза.

 

***

 

\- Всё, доделал уже? – недовольно спросил староста, подходя к Рапидо.

Рапидо развернул плакат с изображённым на нём «Освободителем» на фоне звёздного неба.

\- Отлично, - кивнул староста. – В такой день нужно стараться делать всё лучше, чем всегда. Мы первая школа в регионе, и на параде все будут смотреть на нас.

\- На этот раз ты не отвертишься, - весело заметила рыжеволосая девушка, одетая в что-то, претендующее на похожесть с самым известным костюмом Блейка. – Будешь петь гимн со всеми. Ларингит не поможет.

Рапидо слабо улыбнулся и развёл руками.

\- Пеняйте на себя. Вы знаете, какой у меня музыкальный слух.

\- Суть не в том, чтобы мы смахивали на Первый хор. Это к тому, чтобы каждый человек воздавал Блейку дань уважения. Никто не будет над тобой смеяться, если ты будешь фальшивить. Над песнями про Революцию смеяться не будет никто.

Рапидо вздохнул, скрутил плакат, сжал его до карманных размеров и посмотрел в окно. Он не любил столпотворения, не любил петь и не любил, когда на него глазело много людей. Но если ради чего-то и стоит это всё терпеть, то ради того, чтобы выразить уважение памяти Роджа Блейка.

Класс закончил приготовления и покинул школу №71 региона 17 планеты Авалон, названной так в честь одной из самых известных деятельниц Сопротивления, известной в годы господства тиранов и самодуров как Гауда Прайм.

 

Послесловия вторые

 

\- Ученики рассказывают, что вы говорите странные вещи на своих уроках.

Директор, сухощавый и седой пожилой человек, смотрел на учителя равнодушно, но его тон говорил о сдержанном недовольстве.

\- Я преподаю им историю, - пожал плечами учитель.

\- Очень странную историю, должен заметить. Историю, в которой у движения Блейка, оказывается, были какие-то плюсы. Я очень удивился, услышав об этом. Я не постесняюсь сказать, что сам неплохо разбираюсь в истории, но никогда мне не приходило в голову, что с террористами могут быть связаны какие-то плюсы.

\- Господин директор, я понимаю, что, быть может, моё видение истории может внушить ученикам некоторые… неполезные для них мысли… но…

\- Но раз вы понимаете, - директор слегка повысил голос и пристукнул рукой по столу, - зачем же продолжаете это делать? Вы хороший человек, я всегда так говорил, и я всегда был готов вас поддержать, но вы сами себя можете поставить в неловкое положение. Вы понимаете?

Учитель ненавидел себя в этот момент. Себя и этого человека, который сейчас отчитывал его, как воспитатель, а ему оставалось только опустить голову, как несносному хулигану.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Хорошо. Я рассчитываю, что вы будете впредь осторожнее с видением вашего предмета.

Учитель шёл домой ночью по чистым, ярко освещённым улицам и думал о том, что когда-нибудь всё будет лучше. Когда-нибудь Федерация падёт, Блейка будут чтить как героя, и его потомки смогут жить в справедливом мире.

Ни одна деспотия не длится вечно.

Когда-нибудь дело Блейка доведёт до конца кто-нибудь достойный.

 

***

 

Учитель поднял руку, и длинная колонна улыбающихся и счастливых людей остановилась. Он стоял на высоком помосте и гордо смотрел на сынов Революции. Сыны Революции смотрели на него нетерпеливо, сжимая в руках всевозможные поделки в честь Героев.

\- Сегодня, мои дорогие друзья, мы чтим память тех людей, благодаря которым теперь можем жить полноценной жизнью и быть частью великого государства, - произнёс он, и множество динамиков по всей улице донесли его слова до самых дальних рядов колонны. – Сегодня мы празднуем рождение духа свободы, чести и борьбы с несправедливостью. Свобода досталась нам высокой ценой, и мы должны беречь её, поскольку она есть то, что делает нас людьми…

\- Но есть, однако, те, кто не принимает свободу и не оказывает уважения Героям. Те, кто насмехаются над ними и думают, что им это сойдёт с рук.

Учитель кивнул кому-то, и на помост вывели бритого налысо мальчишку лет тринадцати. На нём была грязная одежда, взгляд его был дикий, говоривший, что мальчишка затравлен и напуган до смерти, а под непригодной одеждой были спрятаны синяки.

\- Скажи им, что ты сделал, - тихо сказал учитель.

Мальчик издал что-то, похожее на скулёж, и не выдавил ни слова.

\- Ну, поделись своими мыслями с людьми.

Мальчик всхлипнул и попятился назад, но кто-то толкнул его в спину, и мальчик упал прямо к ногам учителя.

\- Ладно, - сказал учитель и повернулся к колонне. – Его поймали у здания городского управления, на стене которого он рисовал нечто, оскорбляющее имя Роджа Блейка. Уточню: кое-что неприличное. Неприличное само по себе и неприличное вдвойне, поскольку применялось к Героям.

Учитель снял со спины кнут.

\- Свобода никогда не должна быть оскорблена. Деспотия Федерации завершена, Герой Блейк завещал нам справедливый мир, и мы должны быть его достойны.

Свист, удар, крик, аплодисменты.

Свист, удар, крик, аплодисменты.

Свист, удар, крик, аплодисменты.

Свист, удар, крик, аплодисменты…

* * *

[1] История - учительница жизни. ( _лат._ ) - Цицерон, "Об ораторе".

 


End file.
